Dark Wolf
by Kahuri-chan
Summary: Kouga has to find a mate before he surcombs to the darkness. Will he find a mate in time or will he forever surrender his soul? KougaXYasha, SessXOCF Yaoi, Xover with Christene Feehan's 'Dark Series', cursing,and some action.NO FLAMES! Constructive critis
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Wolf:**

_**Pairings: KougaXInu Yasha, SeshomaruXOC**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never mine; if they were I'd have Kouga and Inu Yasha making out in every episode. But since they aren't mine I guess I'll have to settle with this story. However Kurt and my female original character are mine, no taking them without asking first. **_

**Prologue:**

The night was cold and dark like the blackness of an abyss. Nothing stirred in this remote region, nothing except one lone wolf. The wolf kept its nose to the ground as if searching for something. Finally stilling, the wolf seemed to shimmer and contort then where the wolf once was there now stood a lone man who looked to be around the age of twenty. Long black hair cascaded down his back tied back by a string at the nape of his neck, teased by the wind that had picked up suddenly. His sea blue eyes coming to rest on the ground to his left; and without warning he slammed his fist into the ground, aiming for what lay buried beneath. Once again the wind picked up, his hair whipping his face as he tried to avoid the geyser of earth that shot up; as the creature, no abomination, leapt forward to attack slashing Kouga deeply on his upper right arm.

"So you finally show yourself Kurt. You've given me quite a lot of trouble. This time I will see that justice is served." The young man spoke calmly to the other who looked as if he could have been his twin while completely ignoring the pain of his wound.

"So we've come to this have we little brother." Kurt smirked as he sneered the words 'little brother' like an insult. "I'm your older brother Kouga; you could never kill me." Kurt sneered just before screamed in agony.

"My brother is dead!" Kouga stated without emotion "He died the moment he gave up his soul and turned vampire." As he spoke these words he removed his hand from the vampire's chest still clutching the black withered heart. Tossing the heart aside Kouga gathered the energy particles in the atmosphere; generating a ball of fire before willing it at the black organ completely incinerating it; ensuing that the monster that was once his brother could never rise again before he turned the fire on the vampire's body as well until not a trace of the creature remained.

As Kouga cleansed his hands of the poisonous blood only one thought played through his mind: 'It's over. I'm free to seek eternal rest.' As Kouga thought this he remembered the promise that he had made to his brother long ago when they were still both fledglings.

**Flashback**

In a small clearing, nestled deep in the Carpathian Mountains, two young men sat deep in discussion. "Kouga." One of the young men addressed. Kouga turned to his identical twin brother and asked.

"What is it Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you a favor is all." Kurt replied though a bit hesitant.

"Name it. You know I'd do anything for you Kurt. You're my twin for goodness sake." Kouga answered with a grin while placing his hand atop his brothers.

"Alright then; I want you to promise me something. Promise me that if I ever turn on, you and you alone will be the one to hunt me. That you'll allow no other to carry out the task, and I'll do for you the same honor." Kurt spoke in a rush.

"What do you mean Kurt? That you want me to hunt you if you turn? You'll never turn; you're far too powerful for that." Kouga stated with conviction. Kurt looked his twin in the eye as he repeated.

"Promise me Kouga."

Kouga sighed and spoke "All right Kurt, I promise. I promise."

**End Flashback**

"You knew then didn't you? You knew you would turn yet saved me the pain of knowing. It's done my brother. I did as you asked of me; and now I follow where you lead." Kouga stated broken heartedly to the night sky.

'_What do you mean?'_ A concerned voice asked in Kouga's mind. Kouga snapped to attention scanning the area for any other presence. He found none.

'_Who are you?'_ Kouga asked the voice in his head. The voice laughed in amusement.

'_No one of any importance. Just a friend who doesn't want you to do anything that you'll regret.'_ The voice replied with compassion.

'_How do you know I'll do something I'll regret?' _Kouga snorted back. _'Keh. You idiot I can sense your resolve to hurt yourself; and on top of that I can feel your pain for god knows what reason.' _The voice bit back with annoyance.

Pain? The voice was right he did hurt very deeply infact; and now that Kouga thought about it the world was ablaze with color. He hadn't seen in color or felt emotion for a thousand years; since he was a mere fledgling of two hundred years. Only one thought danced through Kouga's mind. Lifemate. Only his true lifemate could bring emotion and color back into his desolate gray scaled existence; and now that he had found her mentally, and he was not going to stop searching until he found her physically. _'Where are you?' _ Kouga asked his newly discovered other half.

'_Does it really matter? I mean it's not like we're ever going to meet.' _ The voice answered still annoyed.

'_Yes it does matter. As I intend to make sure we do meet and very soon infact. Now answer your lifemate woman.' _ Kouga spoke mentally with the authority that was his by birth rite, adding a gentle push with his voice to force compliance.

'_Vancouver.'_ The voice bit back with a hint of resentment. _'Wait a gosh darn minute. Lifemate? Woman? What the hell!' _The voice raged and with that the link was abruptly severed. Kouga smirked he had finally found his lifemate. He knew where she was and all that there was left to do was claim her and make her irrevocably his. Kouga then took the form of a snowy owl and took off to tell his family the good news before leaving to find his lifemate.

As he took off into the night one stubborn little thought entered his mind, that his lifemate had sounded surprisingly quite masculine. Kouga ruthlessly pushed that thought out of his head and chalked it up to his imagination before once again focusing on his flight home.

**In Vancouver**

In a small three room house a young man lay fuming in his room. "How dare that egotistical jackass call me a woman! He's never even seen me before in his life! Keh! See if I try to help him again!" The boy bit out between clenched teeth. "And what in the name of all the hells is a lifemate!" He yelled out just before his door was pounded upon. "What!" He barked out as his door was opened.

"No need to bite my head off little brother." The older man at the door replied.

"Keh. What the hell is it Sesshoumaru? It had better be good." The younger boy growled out

"Keep up that attitude Inu Yasha and I won't tell you what I saw in my vision." Sesshoumaru answered icily while glaring at his younger sibling.

"Gomen Sess. I guess I'm just still upset is all. You see, I just finished talking to a real prick. He called me a woman for Christ's sake!" Inu Yasha amended.

"Well, what can Isay Inu Yasha; with that waist length hair of yours you do kinda look like one." Sesshoumaru snickered while Inu Yasha glared daggers at him before replying

"Yours is just as long as mine Sess if not longer, so stuff it." With that said the two brothers just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Inu Yasha broke the ice. "So you came to tell about your vision. Who was it about this time?" The two brothers shared a rare psychic gift called Tempiapathy. While Inu Yasha could only see into a person's past his older brother Sesshoumaru could see not only what was happening to people in the present, but he could see into the future as well.

"You. This vision is about you little brother."

**Vision**

In a large well lit room in front of a roaring fire a young pregnant woman sat mesmerized by the dancing flames. The woman groaned as her baby shifted. "They'll be home soon, my little one." The young woman, who was not a woman at all but astonishingly enough a young man, crooned to his unborn infant. Just then three more figures joined the young man in the room. "So your finally home itooshi (beloved), I've missed you." The young man said wistfully. One of the figures nodded, their eyes never leaving the others comely face.

**End Vision**

"Pregnant!" Inu Yasha roared stupefied. "I'm a fucking guy! How can I get fucking pregnant! If this is your idea of a joke, Sesshoumaru, it's not funny!" Inu Yasha growled out as he glared at the older man.

"No joke. I just tell it as I see it." Sesshoumaru replied calmly while returning his brothers glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Somewhere deep in the Carpathian Mountains:**

Kouga landed gracefully outside a large lavish mansion as he returned to his true form. Almost immediately he was assaulted by a young red-haired woman who looked to be around the age of 20. "Kouga, your back! Your back! Everyone come quick Kouga's finally come home!' The young woman exclaimed happily to all within hearing distance; as Kouga recovered from his shock of being pounced upon by the bubbly red-head

Recovering quickly from his shock of being pounced upon, Kouga embraced the young woman warmly. " It's nice to see you too Makara. You're looking well. Still no lifemate yet I see. What did you do scare them all away?" Kouga smirked playfully as Makara hit him once over the head playfully, enjoying this long time joke between them. "Nope no lifemate for me. I don't need one. I'm happy on my own." Makara stated playfully as the rest of their family walked up to them. "Kouga it's good to have you home at long last, my son." Mikhail Dubrinsky, Kouga's father, stated warmly while embracing his son. "Kouga, sweet heart what happened to your arm? And where is Kurt?" Raven Dubrinsky, Kouga's mother, asked in concern noticing the blood still flowing sluggishly down his arm. With that said, Makara set to quickly packing Kouga's wound with dirt mixed with her own healing saliva.

Kouga shifted nervously from foot to foot for a moment before looking his parents, niece, older sister, brother in law, aunt and uncle straight in the eyes before starting to tell them what had happened to Kurt that fateful night 200 years ago up until this night, the night of Kurt's death and by his own hands. As Kouga finished his tale of what happened, his family stared in wide eyed disbelief at the horror of what had befallen the eldest of Mikhail and Raven's twin sons. Makara walked up to Kouga quietly, looking as if she were about to comfort him. Then without warning, she slapped him with all of her strength, sending Kouga to his knees; his head spinning from the force of his niece's blow.

"Kouga, you bastard! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me!" Makara screamed in fury as tears of sadness poured down her face at the horror of her befallen uncle. Kouga sat on the ground clutching his bruised cheek in his palm while looking up at his niece with fear of her wrath, and a small hint of pride at how strong she had become over the past 2 centuries while he'd been gone shining in his sapphire eyes.

"Makara…..I had no choice." Kouga rushed. " If I had told any of you father would have insisted that someone else hunt Kurt since I was his twin and had shared blood with him and him with me many times, and therefore, more susceptible to his lies and manipulation than most, and I could not allow that. I had promised Kurt 200 years ago that I, and I alone, would hunt him; and I've kept my word." Kouga said calmly while looking into his niece's own sapphire eyes, glittering with rage and sadness.

"I understand Kouga…but what I can't understand is why you didn't at least tell me. I was as close to Kurt as you were and I could have at least helped you." Makara said through her tears as Kouga tenderly took the younger girl into his arms.

"Shhh. Its okay Makara don't cry…please don't cry. The reason why I made sure I didn't tell you of all people was because I didn't want you to feel the pain of watching me kill Kurt, and I didn't want you being torn between me and the man that was once your uncle when it was unavoidable; that one of us had to perish. Now dry your beautiful eyes, I do have good news in this dark hour." Kouga stated warmly as Makara and the rest of the family only just now realized how open and emotional Kouga had been over the past few hours that he had been home.

"Can it be…have you..?" Raven asked her son hope shining in her sapphire eyes. Kouga just smiled and nodded his head at his mother's incomplete question knowing exactly what she meant. "Oh Kouga I'm so happy for you. Who is she? Where is she? Is she nearby?" Raven rushed as she embraced her son crying tears of happiness at the news, knowing that she may not have to lose both her sons to the darkness now that Kouga had found his anchor to the light. "This is such good news." Makara exclaimed happily momentarily forgetting her sadness over Kurt's death. " I'm gonna have a new sis--I mean aunt." Makara rushed happily, barely catching herself from revealing an ancient secret that she had carefully guarded since her years as a fledgling.

" Calm down mother, Makara. I know where she is and no she's not here I have to go find her first I've merely brushed her mind with mine I still need to find her and mark my words find her I will." Kouga stated with complete confidence.

"Kouga? Son." Mikhail asked his now only son " Your mother, niece, and I were planning a trip away from the Carpathian Mountains and we were wondering now that your back if you'd consider joining us?" Kouga looked to his father before smiling and answering his father's question.

" That would be nice. Any plans on where we'd be heading?"

"Not at the moment we just really decided it this evening just before you came home." Mikhail sheepishly admitted.

"Let me guess mother insisted that you needed a change away from the Carpathian Mountains and Makara just begged to come along. Am I right?" Kouga snickered softly. His only answer was his fathers glare and his mother and niece looking awfully smug.

"Well then if no destination has been decided may I suggest Vancouver Canada."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: **

"Vancouver? Why there Sweetie? I know you have property there but why would you choose such a remote region?" Raven asked confused. "Is it that you just want to see what my home land is like? Or is there another reason that you're not telling us?" Raven continued with a small smile on her comely face. Kouga blushed at that comment

" My lifemate lives in Vancouver. It was the only information I could get from her about her location before she retreated, and for some unknown reason she sounded insulted when she did so." Kouga answered blushing slightly, just before Makara doubled over clutching her ribs in laughter.

"You've never even physically met her and you've already insulted her? Nice Kouga, real nice. She's really gonna come to you with open arms now isn't she." Makara got out between her laughing fits.

"Be quiet Makara! I'll make her mine just you watch, and woo be to any other man who dares to lay a hand on what's mine!" Kouga growled out already fiercely possessive of his lifemate.

"Man, I pity any girl that has to live with you." Makara smirked as Kouga just growled in response.

"Now children stop this." Mikhail said through the trademark smirk that Kouga had inherited from him and was so well known for. " Makara it's not nice to tease Kouga. This is a difficult time for him what with all his new emotions being open and raw. Kouga, why don't you go to Vancouver and secure your lifemate while me, your mother, and Makara go to our estates in Florida then we'll all rendezvous at your estate once you've managed to claim her."

"Grandfather, with all do respect to you and grandmother, I would prefer if I could go with Kouga to find his lifemate. I mean I've already lost Uncle Kurt I don't want to lose Kouga as well; just when he's on the verge of being brought fully into the light for all time." Makara spoke thoughtfully yet with great conviction.

"Makara. I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. You know full well how valuable you are to the continuation of our race and I cannot allow any harm to come to you, particularly since you are unclaimed, and the Vampires would hunt you even more should you be away from the safety of our hunters. You are a valuable treasure that should be treasured until one of our males comes to claim you as his other half." Mikhail said with authority in his voice yet it was not without compassion.

"Grandfather please. I've given this a good amount of thought. This is not a rash decision, and I know full well that my lifemate is not among the ranks of our hunters. He is out there somewhere. I just need to find him, and I think that going with Kouga will help me get one step closer to finding the other half of my soul. For all I know he could be one of the few missing Carpathian tribes or he could be human. I don't know right now, but I will find out. And as for the threat of Vampires you know as well as I that I'm a hunter in my own right; I'm not without powers of my own. I am an ancient of our race and I will not submit to the undead so easily, and besides, Kouga is one of the best hunters next to you and my own father. So please Grandfather let me go. I promise I'll be careful, and with Kouga with me I know I'll be in good hands." Makara said with conviction, quite out of breath after such a long speech .

While her family looked from each other to Makara in shock of what she had just said, Makara stood nervously in thought not knowing weather her plea was going to be allowed or rejected. Kouga shook his head and smiled at his niece before he spoke with his voice filled with all the love he had forgotten that he possessed for his niece.

"I would be happy to have you accompany me Makara. At least I won't be bored on my trip, and I'll have someone who will be able to relate to my lifemate when I find her. Don't worry Father, I promise I will protect Makara as I would my own lifemate. No harm will come to her; not while I draw breath."

At this Mikhail and Raven smiled while the others looked on in sight uncertainty. "Very well Makara, you may have your wish; but you are to not leave without Kouga by your side and if you do you are to keep your mind open to his at all times. Now, my son, I will hold you to your words that you will protect her. Remember, she's essential to the continuation of our race and should be treasured as nothing less then the treasure she really is."

"You have my word of honor Father." Kouga stated calmly before turning to Makara

"Well then, shall we go? We have a long journey ahead of us and no time to lose."

"Yes, lets. There's no time like the present, and besides you have an elusive lifemate to find and tame. Goodbye everyone Saraba (till we meet again)" Makara laughed happily as she shifted to a small golden owl while Kouga once again took the form of a snowy owl, both taking off simultaneously and disappearing into the night together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

**Back in Vancouver several hours later:**

"Today's the day. I guess there's no reason to prolong the inevitable any longer." Sesshoumaru sighed to himself "I wonder what that baka (idiot) brother of mine is doing. Probably still sulking over the fact that he's gonna get pregnant." Sesshoumaru snickered softly to himself at this as he went to go fetch his elusive little brother. Sesshoumaru stopped quietly outside Inu Yasha's door before knocking loud enough to announce his presence and nothing more.

When no answer came he listened intently trying to see if his little brother was even still in the room or if he had left when Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts and unaware. A soft muffled sound like that of a sob being suppressed caught his attention, at first he just pushed it aside as his imagination knowing that his younger brother never let anyone see or hear him cry but then the sound came again but louder then before. Sesshoumaru could no longer chalk it up to his imagination and quietly stuck his head into the room.

"Inu Yasha are you all right? Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked in a rare show of care and affection for his younger sibling as he walked over and took the smaller into a warm embrace pressing his brother's face into the crock of his strong shoulder.

"Go away Maru-niisan I don't want you of all people to see me like this. You must think I'm so weak you must hate me." Inu Yasha sniffled into his brother's shoulder. "I don't hate you 'Yasha and I don't think your weak you must have kept this buried up for what going on 12 years now am I right. Tell me what brought this on I've never seen you let go so completely save when your in a fit of rage." Sesshoumaru whispered the soothing words into the younger's ear with all the tenderness that he usually kept hidden deep away from the world. Tenderness that only his little brother and his one and only, if she ever come, would ever see.

"It was your vision. You said I would get pregnant, which means I would have to be dominated I will not have what happened to Kassan and toussan happen to me I swear it on their graves I won't let it happen." Inu Yasha growled out between sobs with all the rage and hatred he could muster.

At this Sesshoumaru smiled a humorless smile "Don't worry Inu Yasha. If I find out that the person I saw in my vision is not worthy of you I swear on our parent's graves and my very last breath I WILL kill them." Sesshoumaru vowed to his little brother who sat still trembling in his arms.

Without warning a soft concerned voice broke into Inu Yasha's chaotic. _'Little one what's wrong?' _

'_Nothing…Nothing you need to worry about' _Inu Yasha growled mentally while speaking out loud "Maru-niisan I keep on hearing voices talking to me in my head, and they keep on calling me 'lifemate' and 'Women'. Please tell me I'm not going crazy Maru-niisan please tell me I'm not." Inu Yasha growled out with contempt. At this Sesshoumaru just smirked before answering

"No 'Yasha. Your not going crazy it could just very well be that a power you never knew you had before has begun to manifest itself and the voice you here in your head is another person whom you've found to have a strong mental link to. But enough talks on voices in your head and definitely enough tears it's unnerving as all hell I know you know what tonight is so come on we have our yearly obligation to Kassan and Toussan to fulfill." With this said Sesshoumaru stood from the bed and extended a hand to his brother. "Come on 'Yasha lets not keep Kassan and Toussan waiting." Sesshoumaru said softly as they both walked out the room and left the house.

**At the Nakioyaba (place of deceased parents) ((Pronounced Na-Ki-o-ya-ba)) Graveyard:**

The Nakioyaba Graveyard was completely deserted save for to figures standing side by side in the very back of the sea of headstones. The younger knelt over and laid a large bouquet of white and dark blue roses with one single red rose and several strings of forget-me-nots surrounding the roses to complete the ensemble (White for innocence and purity, Dark blue for death and sadness, Red Rose for pure/true love, and Forget-me-nots for Don't forget me duh.) in front of the tombstone which read

_**Magaea and Vaughn Kuniku**_

_**1965-1993**_

_**1962-1993**_

_**Loving parents of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha**_

_**May they Rest In Peace**_

_**Though they lay in eternal sleep they are not forgotten and are forever in our hearts…**_

'_Ten years it's been ten fucking years and I'm no closer now then I was then. But I swear to you Kassan Toussan I will find out who was responsible for your murder no matter how long it takes I will find out. I vow it.'_ Ran threw both men's heads as they remembered the night their parents died and their lives were changed for all time.

_Flashback_

"_Please stop! Please I beg you!" Magaea cried in terror not for herself but for her two young sons who sat huddled in the closet; both who were far to young to be subjugated to a horror such as this the eldest was fifteen while the later was a mere nine years of age. It was too late for her she knew it just as it was too late for her beloved husband, who lay against the back wall with unseeing eyes his throat completely ripped open as if he'd been attacked by some rabid beast. But in truth had been attacked by the same monster that was now preparing to rape and kill his helpless wife. Magaea's agonized scream as the monster thrust brutally into her echoed throughout the house turning the two children's blood to ice at the sound and the sight of the diabolical beast raping their dear mother. They then watched as the demon ripped open their mothers throat the same way as it had there fathers and began to feast on the blood poring from the open wound just before it turned blood red eyes on them…_

_End Flashback_

Inu Yasha shuddered in revulsion at the horrid memory. "What is it Yasha? Bad memories?" Sesshoumaru asked concerned for his youngest brother, who had been his only family for the last decade since all the rest of his kin had abandoned them considering the two of them cursed after what had happened to their parents. All of them asking why had they lived when their parents had died.

"Ya. Just remembering that night." Neither of them had to ask what the 'That' meant. "I still can't believe that we managed to escape. I thought that we were dead for sure but something must have scared it off I'm still to this day wondering what it was."

"Don't think on it too hard you might hurt yourself." Sesshoumaru snickered softly teasing his younger brother in an attempt to dispel his depressed mood. "Besides you thinking is a scary enough thought on it's own let alone what happened in the past."

**2 blocks away from the Nakioyaba Grave yard:**

"Kouga I'm hungry it's been a long night and it will be day break soon lets go hunt. Then you can find your lifemate tomorrow night." Makara suggested annoyed with her uncle.

"All right Makara." Kouga sighed. "Let's go. I guess I'm not going to find her tonight . I just really hoped I would I don't know how much longer I can hold out. "Kouga sighed again broken heartedly. _'Where are you Lifemate? I know you're near by but where. Why won't you show yourself?' _

All of a sudden a blood curdling scream pierced the night. Kouga's eyes narrowed as he caught the sent of one of the undead coming from the direction of where the scream had originated. "Come on Makara we've got to hurry before it to late." Kouga ordered sternly.

"Right lets go." Makara answered taking off in the direction of the undead Kouga fast on her heals.

**Back at the Nakioyaba graveyard: **

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha bit out before smirking at his brother. "Your crazy Sesshoumaru you know that. You wanna know what I think? I think your ego is getting in the way of your visions."****


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Wolf: **

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N; Gomen nasi minna for the late delay I've been having a nasty case of writers block lately but I finally got this wrote though I know it's long over due. So please read and review your comments help me write faster and any new ideas are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right's to Inu Yasha or Christine Feehan's 'Dark Series' I'm just using them without permission to create this little peace of Yaoi heaven .**

**Last Chapter:**

**Back at the Nakioyaba graveyard: **

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha bit out before smirking at his brother. "Your crazy Sesshoumaru, you know that. You wanna know what I think? I think your ego is getting in the way of your visions."

At this Sesshoumaru gave his brother a half hearted glare, not really wanting to start an argument with his otouto **_(A/N: little brother)_** at his parents grave. "Very funny 'Yasha; Ha ha." Sesshoumaru said threw his mock glare. "I don't know about you but I'm starved. What do say we go and find something to eat? "

Inu Yasha nodded before quickly replying in a teasing manner. "Yeah lets, that little tale of yours left me famished…"

"Must you be so stubborn?" Sesshoumaru answered cutting off Inu Yasha, annoyed with the way his brother was behaving.

A shrug of his shoulders was the only answer Sesshoumaru received as Inu Yasha walked off towards the forest short cut that would lead them to their favorite fast food restaurant. Looking back over his shoulder, Inu Yasha called back to his older brother. "You coming Maru? The nights not getting any younger and as you said I'm starved."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed his younger brother down the old dirt path. "You know your going to have to eventually except your fate 'Yasha. Kassan and Tousan would have wanted you to be happy and settle down. Besides, if my vision is anything to go by, it seemed like you were very happy."

"I still don't believe it Maru-niisan. You remember what happened all those years ago. Kassan sure didn't look like she was enjoying it." Inu Yasha bit out between clenched teeth, wanting to drop the whole topic.

"You can be so annoying sometimes. And you're the most stubborn man I've ever met." Sesshoumaru answered, tone matching his brother's.

"I get it from you. I've been around you for too long is all." Inu Yasha mocked as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest due to the cold wind that had suddenly picked up while keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead of them.

"Maru-niisan do you hear that?" Inu Yasha tentivley asked while scanning the area.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Sesshoumaru answered scanning the area as well.

"That's just it. It's too quiet, you should at least be able to hear the birds chirping and the insects buzzing. But no, it's as if all life in this forest has either died or is in hiding against something." Inu Yasha said beginning to get very nervous at this turn of events "I think we need to get out of here. Now!"

"I agree, something isn't right here. Let's hurry 'Yasha. Lets not stick around to find out what ever it is that's making the forest so deathly quiet." Sesshoumaru answered in a whisper also sensing that something was amiss.

As Sesshoumaru finished speaking, the last of the sun slipped below the horizon.

With the sun gone the creature locked beneath the earth had no reason to hide and burst to the surface in a geyser of earth and stones covering the two brothers in dirt.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" The creature asked in a mocking tone. "I haven't seen you since you were tiny little things." The creature laughed evilly. "But the little things have grown into men. Very beautiful men I might add. You've both grown in more then just height if my gaze serves me correctly." The fiend commented with a lecherous leer as he gazed at Inu Yasha from head to foot. "Yes very nice. Very nice indeed." Sending a strong compulsion directed towards Inu Yasha to come to him; as well as sending a strong mind probe directed at enhancing his fears.

Inu Yasha shuddered in revulsion and fear at seeing the very monster from his worst nightmares. Inu Yasha winced visibly as the compulsion slammed into his mind with the force of a jackhammer. Gritting his teeth against the splitting pain that burst in his head, Inu Yasha had barely enough time to through up an impenetrable block around his mind to keep the fiend out.

"Inu-otouto! Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked in alarm. Barely had he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder then some unseen force slammed him into a tree and held him against it a good two feet above the ground in order to increase his sense of helplessness.

"Maru-niisan!" Inu Yasha yelled in fear while his parent's deaths flashed across his minds eye. "Let him go you despicable Bastard!" His fear turning into rage, knowing that it was this monster that held his brother captive. At this the fiend just smirked before calmly replying. "Now now, my dear boy; why worry about him…" As the fiend trailed off his smirk grew frighteningly evil before he phased out using his supernatural speed and reappearing right in front of Inu Yasha, grabbing him around the throat and lifting him into the air. "When you can't even begin to protect yourself." This said the monster brushed his lips across Inu Yasha's throat while his captive fought for release. "Your weak, beautiful one. But I can make you strong. Oh yes so strong." At this the monster plunged his fangs deep into Inu Yasha's throat ripping and tearing as he went practically feasting on Inu Yasha's blood curdling screams of pain as he feasted on the boys life's blood. The fiend then removed his mouth from his now weakened captive, who was still mewling in pain, and slashed his wrist with his own teeth and pressed it to Inu Yasha's mouth; Forcing the newly struggling boy to drink the tainted blood binding them together.

Sesshoumaru could only watch in stunned horror as he watched the horrific scene before him. All the while begging unseen forces to intervene on there behalf when a soft distinctly female voice broke into his thoughts startling him. '_We're coming don't worry just hang on.' 'Who are you?' _Sesshoumaru cautiously answered the calming voice. The voice laughed, soothing Sesshoumaru instantly. _'Your life mate silly; and don't worry we're almost there.' _With that the connection died as abruptly as it had come.

Abruptly the fiend threw the boy away from him glaring and snarling at something across from them. Inu Yasha hastily crawled towards his brother feeling like his entire body was on fire. Just as he reached his brother their saviors stepped into view.

"Well what have we got here. You've given me quite the chase…Naraku this time you die!" barely paying the two boys any mind, he leapt towards the betrayer while his companion rushed over to help the two terrified males.

_TBC._


End file.
